dr_paranoiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Kazuragi
Appearance Yuki is a short, slim girl with pale skin and long blond hair that is in two braids and reaches her mid-back and has short bangs that reach just above her brow. She also has two blue eyes of slightly different shades. She wears a black shirt with a white collar that has a black trim and a white wavy trim around the button area. She also has a choker that resembles a belt around her neck, hidden by the shirt. She wears two star-shaped gold earrings and a matching necklace. Yuki wears a pair of thick black tights and a white pair of Mary Janes that have white ribbon details on their front. She wears a long, layered skirt that puffs out more as reaches her knees with a white trim similar to the one on her shirt around each layer. Personality Yuki is an outgoing and talkative girl, who tries to be kind to everyone, however, she can’t help but to tell the truth in situations, even ones that may seem awkward. She’s very over-reactive and hyperactive at times, often being disruptive and borderline annoying. She tends to treat everyone as equals, acting equally as hyper-active and loving around everyone, often making herself a lot closer to people than she actually is. She’s very respectful towards anyone she finds to be above her or “cool”, often trying desperately to befriend them, even if they ignore her. Backstory At school, Yuki wasn’t the smartest person, nor did she have any artistic talents, and her upbeat personality made her seem like an airhead, but she was determined to prove those people wrong and make something of herself. Later in life, when she was about thirteen, a talent scout found her and she quickly rose to fame as a child actress, starting out on stage, she ended up becoming famous for her appearances on popular TV shows and ended up becoming the Super High School Level TV Actress. Despite this, Yuki never really liked acting and would do anything to get a break from it, that's when Project Mirai contacted her... Important Events (SPOILERS) * Prologue ** Yuki first meeting the group *** Izumi Suzuki being the first person Yuki spoke to. *** Talking to Noel Yoshida for the first time. *** Talking to Kato Seimitsu for the first time. *** Talking to Nagisa Fujioka for the first time. *** Talking to Momoka Hiragi for the first time. *** Talking to Conn Foley for the first time. *** Talking to Kaoru Naito for the first time. ** The arrival to the Project Mirai Complex *** Talking to Ryotaro Cuyler for the first time. *** Talking to Kata Tsuga for the first time. *** Talking to Nicole Honda for the first time. *** Talking to Tsubaki Fujita for the first time. *** Talking to Kitsune for the first time. *** Talking to Koshiro Saito for the first time. *** Talking to Mizuno Ryuunosuke for the first time. * Chapter 1 ** Witnessing Ayami Hamazaki's Death. ** Witnessing Hope turn from good to evil. ** Yuki has a mini-breakdown and Nagisa and Nicole comfort her, Nicole giving her a hug. ** Later, she approaches Kaoru and they try to find a way out at the entrance, but they fail to do so. ** Yuki interrupts Conn and tells Conn about the time she drunk perfume. *Motive Announcement - Letters from home. ** Yuki find a strange letter - Book 154 and a photograph with Yuki's face torn from it. ** Yuki tells Koshiro of her letter, but gets no response. ** Yuki checks up on Izumi in her dorm, who is doing okay. *Trial ** Yuki doesn't help much in the trial, other than stating that Nagisa had a mask similar to the one next to Kato's body, which was true, but it was from the vending machine. Yuki also knew it was from the vending machine as she is the one who gave it to Nagisa. ** She witnesses Mizuno's execution and headed straight to her dorm room. *Chapter 2 ** Later, she leaves her dorm room for the first time since the execution and heads straight for the library, where she bumps into Kata and Tsubaki and they both have very brief conversations. ** She then talks to Kaoru, who finds out about her message and helps her try to find book 154 using the Dewey system, however, they came up short on anything worthwhile. ** Conn then talks to her and helps her pick out a detective novel. ** Yuki leaves the library, holding a book and bumps into Izumi, they suggest going to the beach as an announcement is made and Izumi dissapears. * Motive - Happiness Disease. ** Yuki sees Izumi, Reeno and Tsubaki infected with the disease, but thinks they are okay. ** Yuki talks to Tsubaki, who tries to make her happy, but ends up hurting Yuki a little by accident. ** The investigation phase begins and Yuki tries to get any information out of Conn, dressed up like Sherlock with a small magnifying glass in her hand. She has no information. ** Yuki is there for the beginning of the trial and defends Izumi as much as she can. ** Yuki listens to Izumi's final words and decides to honour her words as she is about to lose her best friend. ** Yuki witnesses Izumi's death, but takes it well knowing that she is honouring Izumi's wishes. *Chapter 3 ** Yuki goes to help Conn, who is alone, covered in blood. They bond a little, despite their awkward relationship earlier. **Yuki then meets up with Kaoru and they play an arcade game, Kaoru opening up a little to Yuki. By the end of the conversation, they seem to have become very close, Kaoru stating they are "bros". ** Yuki afterwards meets with Tsubaki in the candy store, Where Tsubaki reveals to Yuki a bit about her mother and she purchases sweets to share with Yuki, but Yuki runs off mid-conversation. ** Yuki leaves the candy store and goes to the apartment complex roof, where she meets up with Nicole, Who offers a weapon to Yuki in self-defence. Yuki learns a secret about Nicole and Nicole teaches her some self-defence skills. *Motive - Secrets **Yuki approaches Noel, who seems shaken by the motive. **She then has very similar and brief conversations with Nicole and Tsubaki, who also seem shaken by the motive and withhold any information from Yuki. Yuki also acts suspiciously around Nicole and Tsubaki, denying that she even has any secrets to begin with. **Yuki then approached Momoka, who seems to be more positive about the situation than others, they discussed their secrets and Yuki gave her a gift. It was their last conversation before Momoka was found dead. *Trial **Yuki doesn't help much in this trial as usual, however she does try to do more investigating for Momoka's sake. She informs everyone on the karambits, but is still desperately claiming to not have any secrets. *Chapter 4 **Yuki meets up with Kata and they talk about Tsubaki, wondering if Tsubaki would go with Kata to the aquarium. **Yuki meets up with Nicole and has a brief conversation. **Yuki drags Kaoru to the aquarium with her and they watch the fish swim in the tanks. **Yuki meets up with Conn after the motive, where they discuss the motive and Yuki comforts Conn. *Chapter 5 **She talks to Nagisa directly after the punishment, then heads to meet up with Conn. *She meets up with Conn in the clinic and they talk about Yuki's past, Yuki revealing only clues and hints to Conn. **Yuki talks to Noel in the aquarium. **Yuki then has a conversation with Nicole. ** She then finds Kitsune by herself and they talk. Relationships Izumi Suzuki Izumi and Yuki were very close with one another, almost a sister-like bond. Izumi and Yuki were very protective over eachother. Despite just meeting, they already planned out where they would go on their big adventure once they got out, taking Noel along with them. Izumi's death affected Yuki in more ways than one, on one end she lost one of her best friends, but on the other, Izumi's words changed Yuki for the better. Kaoru Naito Kaoru and Yuki have a strange relationship, not really having a barrier of how close they are, so it's unsure how they truly feel about one another, but they both seem to very willing to help eachother, but never truly opened up to one another, until more recently. Kaoru and Yuki's relationship is somewhat similar to a student-teacher or older brother - younger sister relationship in the way that Yuki tends to go to Kaoru if she needs help and Kaoru tends to teach her a lot of things. It's also similar to those relationships in the way that Yuki sees Kaoru as someone very respectable. Tsubaki Fujita Tsubaki and Yuki are very kind towards one another, Yuki tending to think that she has to keep care of Tsubaki almost, despite it being the other way around. Yuki is willing to do anything for Tsubaki, no matter how trivial the task is. Conn Foley Conn and Yuki's relationship started off rocky, but as time passes, they seem to grow closer. Conn originally thought Yuki was an annoying child, but seems to have grown used to her personality and notices that, even though she is sometimes over-the-top, it is just her personality. Yuki was also extremely confused by Conn originally, unsure what to make of him, but now understands that he is just a distant person. Kata Tsuga Kata and Yuki aren't too close, but Yuki sees Kata as someone to respect, similar to her relationship with Kaoru. Yuki is also very Dank Meme to talk to her. Kitsune Yuki doesn't like Kitsune and Kitsune doesn't like her. Period. Trivia * Yuki, despite being the SHSL TV Actress, does not like acting. * Yuki has a mother, father, two brothers and a sister. * Yuki only likes candy if it is red. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SHSL